Night Out
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss enjoys a simple night out and finds her partner particularly enjoyable. Whiterose smut with faunus Ruby
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I promised to write the next chapter of Stress, but this idea came to me and it was just too good. Both characters are at least a bit OOC in this but it's on purpose, I hope you enjoy.**

Weiss stepped inside the club she frequented, taking a deep breath to drink in her surroundings. The music pounded loudly in her ears, and a thin fog coated the air around the floor. Sure, it wasn't the classiest joint, but neither was anything that went on here, or that she planned to do for that matter. She was wearing a tight shirt that was arguably cut just a bit low – not that she had much to show off in that department – accompanied by a tight skirt that cut off barely halfway to her knees. She glanced around the floor to see mostly couples dancing, many less that innocent. She could have found someone else looking for a partner, but she much preferred to let someone come to her instead. She found a nice spot to bland in and began dancing. Not that there was anything innocent about that either, her hips swaying along with other motions that were clearly meant to allure. Weiss was anything but insecure, she knew she was attractive and she was using it to her advantage. As if on cue a pair of strong arms found themselves wrapped around Weiss' waist and she smirked.

"You look a little lonely, mind if I join you?" The voice was husky and confident, but clearly female, not that Weiss had a problem with it, in fact she much preferred women to men for encounters more...intimate in nature.

" _Mmm_ Sure" Weiss replied and leaned back into her newfound partner.

The girl behind her began roaming her hands around Weiss' body, exploring her curves and finding any spots that caused a reaction.

"So tell me, what was a pretty girl like you doing alone out here" she puffed in Weiss' ear with a rough nibble on a particularly sensitive patch of skin on Weiss' neck

"I-I'm just looking to have some fun" Weiss faltered.

"You're really fun" the girl behind her murmured softly, distracted with her task on Weiss' neck, continuing to suck and bite gently to draw sweet, soft moans from Weiss' mouth. Her hands began to toy with the exposed skin on Weiss' silky thighs, gently rubbing it.

"How about you, having fun yet pretty girl?"

"Uhn yes, j-just keep going please"

The mysterious girl let out a low chuckle, her hand hitching up and running over the smooth skin on Weiss' stomach, teasing at the hem of her skirt. Weiss was lost in pleasure, the girl having her in the palm of her hand in just moments, she rarely found someone that could drive her to this point, let alone so fast. The girl's hands took a risky dive into Weiss' skirt and below her panties, two fingers running the length of her womanhood. Weiss let out a soft "Oh, God" as a wave of pleasure rocked her whole being.

"Hmm, so wet already, does this feel good?"

A weak, vulnerable whimper was all Weiss could manage as a response and she held back as much of a moan as she could. Weiss' knees wobbled and gave out under the pleasure, her wait resting entirely on her partner now.

"Gods, you're so sensitive down there" The girl said in her husky voice. She enjoyed Weiss' whimpers and moans as she pressed and rubbed for just a few more moments before retracting her hand and spinning Weiss around to face her. When the haze of pleasure cleared from Weiss mind, she blinked and her heart skipped a beat as she got a good look at the girl who was doing such a wonderful job. She had short, brunette hair with red tips, a rounded face and oddly enticing silver eyes, but her most standout feature was undoubtedly the short perky wolf ears that she adorned on her head and the long sharp tooth that stood out of her confident smirk.

"I hope me being a faunus isn't an issue"

"God no, you're too good to care about that" Weiss said with a slight shudder

"So I know a place right across the street from here that we could stay the night for cheap, and I won't leave you hanging"

"I can't tell you how good that sounds" Weiss said shamelessly

"Great, I don't think I ever got your name cutie, I'm Ruby"

"Weiss" she responded shortly, just to speed up their departure

Weiss tried to hide how desperate she was when they walked, but the occasional chuckle from Ruby told her that she wasn't doing a very good job. They found an open room, and Ruby agreed to pay in full on account of her fondness of Weiss. Weiss shakily inserted the key to the room and walked in accompanied by Ruby. The second the door was shut and locked Ruby jumped back on Weiss, consumed by a desire she hid well until that point. She pushed Weiss back on the bed and resumed her assault on her neck. They were slightly rougher this time, leaving faint marks and bruises on Weiss' skin. Weiss gave up any chance at control and let Ruby take the reins. Their lips met for the first time that night, Ruby's tongue pushing int Weiss mouth and exploring it forcefully and nibbling her bottom lip. Weiss was a mess of moans and panting, consumed by the feeling of Ruby's skilled mouth and hands. Ruby separated from Weiss' lips and returned to her collar, groaning in frustration when she reached obstructive fabric, aggressively pulling off her shirt. Ruby gawked at the flawless, exposed skin on Weiss stomach, almost like she was staring at fresh prey, before she dipped down, determined to mark every section of it. Weiss kept panting encouragement between moans, never wanting the wonderful sensations that Ruby was giving her to stop. When Ruby tugged at the hem of Weiss skirt, she finally managed to put up an excuse for a fight. "R-Ruby, not fair"

Ruby leaned up to stare at Weiss with that sly grin still plastered on her face "What is it?"

"You're still fully dressed, it's embarrassing" Weiss said with a blush

Ruby let out what seemed to be her signature chuckle and pulled of her shirt, sitting up so Weiss could stare, and stare she did. Ruby had faintly defined abs and a slight tan Weiss deemed delicious.

Ruby interrupted her staring "You can touch me ya know, I've done plenty on my part"

Weiss took her up on the offer but was still tentative as her hands explored Ruby's exposed midriff, tracing the curves and enjoying the way Ruby closed her eyes in content as she ran her hands around Ruby's abs. "Okay, I need my mouth back on the delicious skin of yours" Ruby said with renewed vigor, pushing Weiss back down and resuming her assault at the base of Ruby's navel. Patience finally running out, Ruby took a moment to unceremoniously undress them both as quickly as possible before turning her attention to Weiss' untouched legs, keeping her teeth to gentle, teasing nibbles as she worked her way to her goal. Weiss whimpered again and begged as she made out where Ruby was going, in which Ruby was all too happy to oblige her, her tongue finally pressing to moist, aching flesh. Weiss had never felt anything quite like the feeling of Ruby's tongue in-between her legs. Weiss groaned "Oh my God Ruby that-that's _Uhhn_." Ruby continued running her tongue along Weiss' folds, her sensitivity proving itself all over again. She wrapped her mouth around Weiss' womanhood and ran her tongue repetitively over the hardened pink nub at the top. Weiss' whole body jerked and writhed at that action, her hips rocking against her partner's mouth. It was only a few short, blissful moments before Weiss climaxed, her hands gripping at Ruby's silky hair. Ruby kept stroking her tongue through her orgasm, licking around Weiss' intimacy and each movement sent an impossibly euphoric feeling through Weiss that just kept coming again and again until her high ended. Ruby sat up and licked her lips clean of Weiss' arousal and she supported her in her arms while she waited for Weiss to return to Earth.

"Is that the first time someone's gone down on you?" Ruby asked with another smirk

Weiss gave an embarrassed nod and Ruby let out another one of those strangely attractive chuckles

"Good isn't it?"

"Mhmm, I've never felt anything quite like that"

"As much fun as it was to give you that experience, I payed for the room, and I want to have some tonight too." Ruby said, just a hint of desperation in her voice

"O-Oh of course, S-Sorry" Weiss stammered in embarrassment

Weiss' slim fingers found their way back to Ruby's abs rubbing and feeling them, enjoying herself a bit too much. Eventually Ruby's hand grabbed hers with a chuckle and guided it down to her womanhood. Weiss was incredibly nervous, she wasn't very confident in her skills with another woman, and Ruby was clearly very experienced. Sensing this, Ruby's voice turned soft for the first time that night "Don't worry about it, just touch me the same way you want to be touched, you already covered more than enough build up for me."

Weiss was silently thankful for the assurance, and she began to rub between Ruby's legs much the same way Ruby touched her back at the club and breathed a sigh of relief at Ruby's breathy moan. Ruby pressed herself closer to Weiss and closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure Weiss was causing her. Weiss experimented hesitantly with her motions until she found the one Ruby seemed to enjoy the most. Ruby kept her reactions mostly to grunts and gasps until she neared her climax, her pants and moans showing a certain vulnerability that she had hidden previously. Weiss was taken aback by just how arousing it was to watch Ruby, who was so confident and cocky, exposed and nearing a breaking point under her motions. Finally, Weiss recognized Ruby's coming climax and sped her motions slightly, giving Ruby just enough to push her over the edge, and a subtle, breathy "Weiss" escaped her lips. She fell back into Weiss as she rode out her climax, smiling happily. Once she came down from her high, she wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her tight.

"Mmm, every part of tonight was great, how about we exchange numbers and find a time to do this again"

"Really?" Weiss said, a little surprised by Ruby's enjoyment

She let out that adorable chuckle again "Yes really, now I'm exhausted so be quiet and let me hold you"

Weiss blushed, but she really enjoyed the simple warmth of Ruby's arms wrapped around her and the warm breath tickling her neck, causing her to fall asleep before she could enjoy the moment any further.

 **A/N: So I originally thought this was going to just be a one shot, but decided I want to make a little 3-4 shot out of it where Weiss ends up wanting more than just sex, I won't spoil anymore yet, but expect that at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this has been by far the most fun I've had writing smut, and definitely been a learning experience for me. Enjoy**

It had been a few weeks since Ruby and Weiss' first endeavor, and they had met multiple for multiple nights of similar outcomes. Weiss had slept with a few other men and women since, but everyone else seemed lackluster after staying with Ruby. Now whenever she was in the mood to go to the club, she ended up just calling Ruby instead, who mysteriously was almost always available. Occasionally they would still meet at the same club for a few drinks and dancing that could be described as little else besides foreplay before whisking away to the same hotel that they now visited so often it was becoming obvious exactly why they were there. Most nights they skipped right to said hotel, both of them a little impatient to get their hands all over each other. While some experimenting had been done with how the nights played out, they always ended with Weiss wrapped in Ruby's arms, and Weiss had grown to enjoy that just as much as the sex preceding it. Just thinking about it, the way Ruby knew how to press all of her buttons and the way she seemed to fall apart with a few simple motions from Weiss' fingers, had her desperate for more of it. She whipped out her phone and shot Ruby a quick message

"Hey, you want to meet up again tonight?"

A near instant response came from the faunus girl "Is someone already horny again? Of course I'm open ;)"

Weiss blushed, but didn't care enough to defend herself "Whatever, let's just skip the club"

"Sounds good"

Ruby was already waiting for her when she arrived, sitting in the lobby looking bored on her phone. She glanced up at Weiss and gave her a smirk. "You know, for sounding so desperate, you got here a little late"

Weiss' face turned red "S-Shut up"

Ruby laughed "It's your turn to pay anyway"

The lady at the counter gave one look at a still blushing Weiss and Ruby's cheeky smile and rolled her eyes, handing them the key. "Just try not to be too loud you two" Weiss completely buried her face in her hands, her face beet red and Ruby decided to give her a break and save a snarky comment about how Weiss tended to lose control of herself.

The second they entered the room Ruby pushed Weiss up against the wall, her mouth finding itself on the base of Weiss neck, nibbling roughly.

"A-And you s-say I'm the desperate one" Weiss stuttered out between gasps

"It's not my fault your neck looks so irresistible, consider yourself lucky I waited until we were in the room" Ruby slowed down a bit, sucking on all the sensitive patches of skin on Weiss' neck she had memorized by now, a pleased mewl spilling out of Weiss' throat. Ruby's hands explored Weiss' body pushing underneath her shirt to brush and tease the pale, sensitive skin on Weiss' stomach causing her to shudder. Her hands slowly moved upwards, giving attention to every inch of skin along the way before settling on Weiss' breasts. She gently kneaded and massaged them, her thumbs running delicate circles over the peaks.

"Oh Weiss" Ruby cooed "They're so small and perky, I love them" Weiss blushed and whined softly, she was insecure about their size, but she couldn't bring herself to question Ruby's praise. When Ruby pinched and rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, Weiss couldn't take it anymore.

"Ruby _mmm_ bed. Please." Weiss' voice was desperate, strained, and impossibly arousing to Ruby. With a subtle growl from Ruby the pair stumbled back awkwardly, not wanting to separate for a second. Ruby pulled off Weiss' shirt and fumbled with her bra for just a second before all but tearing it off. With all obstructions out of the way, she planted her mouth on Weiss' breast, her tongue swirling around the sensitive peak. " _Hmmph Rubyy_ " Weiss moaned at the euphoric sensation. Ruby stopped for just a moment.

" _Mmm_ say my name again"

Weiss writhed in embarrassment, but she was so desperate. "Ruby. Please don't stop"

Her tongue resumed it's pleasurable motion, occasionally Ruby would bite down ever so softly on the rosy peak and roll it between her teeth, causing Weiss to moan her name, over and over. Neither of them wanted Ruby's mouth to move anywhere, so she settled on just using her fingers to pleasure Weiss, her fingers sinking underneath Weiss jeans, but remaining over her panties, rubbing over them in a teasing motion.

"Rubyy m-more, I can't"

The brief moments it took Ruby to completely undress Weiss were torturous, and she groaned loudly in relief when fingers pressed firm motions against bare flesh. Every motion from Ruby was heavenly, and she found herself accelerating towards climax much faster than ever before. Ruby's husky pants in her ear, her voice, the way she worked Weiss was so perfect. She wasn't just turned on because Ruby knew exactly what to do, the fact that it was Ruby made it so much better, every little thing about her was indescribably arousing and she was on the edge before she knew it. "R-Ruby don't stop, I'm almost there"

Ruby didn't stop, or slow down, or speed up, she just kept repeating the same, skillful motions over and over until it was all too much for Weiss. Weiss shuddered and writhed as she came, Ruby's motions becoming slow and gentle to ease her down from climax.

"I told you you were desperate, you didn't last half as long as usual, and I'm still fully dressed" Ruby whispered with a gentle tug on Weiss' ear with her teeth.

"S-Sorry" Weiss stuttered and blushed

"I'm just teasing, it's more of a compliment than anything" Ruby said with a short laugh that made Weiss feel just a little bit better.

Ruby let Weiss relax a moment and enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm before speaking back up.

"I want you still" Ruby breathed heavily in Weiss' ear "Will you...eat me?" Ruby's question was more than just teasing, and the needy tone in her voice drove Weiss crazy. "I don't know Ruby, I've never-"

"Shh, you don't have to be so nervous, just do what feels natural, I'll help you."

Ruby began to take off her shirt when Weiss stopped her. "C-Can I?"

Ruby smiled at her "Absolutely."

Weiss touch was a deep contrast to Ruby's. It was hesitant and gentle, unconsciously teasing Ruby as she slowly removed her clothing. Weiss took her time, kissing slowly down Ruby's whole body as her hands caressed her. Ruby rewarded this action with hums and the occasional groan of pleasure, lost in Weiss' relaxing touch. She nibbled ans sucked at Ruby's waist, causing her to whine.

"Weiss, I need you. So bad." her voice soft and needy. Weiss dipped her head down to Ruby's center that was already covered in glistening arousal. Nervously she ran her tongue around all of Ruby's folds, savoring the delicious taste. Ruby let out a sweet moan and tangled her hands in Weiss' hair "Yes, J-Just like that" Ruby could hardly focus on helping Weiss with the wonderful sensations running through her body causing her spine to tingle. Ruby's hands subconsciously guided Weiss to where it felt best, making sure to give her approving moans whenever she did something right.

Weiss quickly became addicted to the scent and taste that smothered her senses, licking and tasting with fervor, driven by the pleased sounds spilling from Ruby. She tried to remember what she liked best whenever Ruby would go down on her, and gave attention to the throbbing bud at the top of her core.

Ruby mewled, completely losing composure "W-Weiss, right there. So close" Weiss kept her attention right on that spot, sucking gently and giving quick circles over the tip of the bud.

Ruby jerked and gripped Weiss hair roughly "Yes, yes, _yesss_ " she moaned out, her climax finally coming to her. Her breath came in quick pants and gradually slowed as she came down from her blissful high. Weiss looked up at her expectantly.

Ruby pulled her in for their embrace at the end of the night and she whispered in her ear. "That was absolutely amazing, you did such a good job." Weiss glowed at the praise and shifted deeper into Ruby's arms.

She felt so good, her arms, her sweet voice, the way she took control, but never overstepped her bounds, Weiss was hopelessly addicted to it all, and she could no longer deny that the feelings she held for Ruby were more than sexual. She craved her for who she was, but there was no way ruby felt the same way Weiss realized with a huff. Ruby was too playful, too experienced and casual, there was no way she would want anything more than sex. Weiss buried her head in Ruby's shoulder. _This wasn't supposed to happen_.

 **A/N: I meant to make it a little more obvious that Weiss was more enjoying Ruby than the actions, but I got a little caught up in the smut, so this is likely to get some edits here and there**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is probably the most plot and least smut filled chapter so far, but I hope you enjoy, there is a longer note at the bottom with account updates and such.**

Weiss really had tried to ignore it. At first it wasn't too hard, they met like they always had, the main difference being everything felt so _good_. Every simple touch from Ruby felt amazing, and she could hardly contain herself. Ruby started teasing her lightheartedly about her reduced...endurance, in bed, but she didn't seem to really mind. Eventually though it became unbearable, Weiss couldn't stop thinking about how bad she wanted Ruby, not just to sleep with, but to be hers and hers alone. It tore her apart, and almost without noticing she had stopped contacting Ruby desiring their outings and it saddened her a bit. Tonight, for the first time, Ruby had contacted her about meeting up, typical teasing and embarrassment for Weiss involved. Despite her hesitancy, Weiss figured it wasn't too fair to Ruby to deny her something she very obviously enjoyed just because she couldn't control her own feelings, so she agreed. Weiss showed up late enough that Ruby had already taken care of the room and let her in.

Immediately, as always, Ruby's mouth was on hers and she couldn't help groaning in pleasure, if tonight was going to happen, she might as well enjoy it. Ruby's tongue pushed into Weiss' mouth with zero resistance and she swirled it around and bit down on Weiss' bottom lip, drawing more soft sounds from the white haired girl. After some rough nibbles on Weiss' neck, Ruby whispered with a hot breath in Weiss' ear.

"I missed you, I want you so bad"

Weiss tried not to misinterpret, or get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but imagine that Ruby really wanted _her_ too, but that was a bit unrealistic, she knew Ruby was just a little horny and desperate for a reaction. Ruby continued her assault, kissing and biting just hard enough to sink her teeth into Weiss' delicious skin just a bit, but Weiss was hard pressed to enjoy it. She couldn't stop thinking about Ruby's hands on someone else, someone else melting under her aggressive bites and hot breath. She was to distracted to react like usual. No moans or soft pants of Ruby's name and most of all, none of the subtle begging that spurred Ruby on so much.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself tonight, and I can tell you've been avoiding this. Is something wrong? Do I not do anything for you anymore?" Her voice was so soft and full of concern for Weiss, and she just couldn't lie or avoid it anymore.

"No no no not at all...if anything you're doing too good. I don't how else to say it Ruby. I-I have romantic feelings for you, your touch, your voice, everything. It drives me crazy and the thought of you being with another woman, or man for that matter, makes me sick to my stomach and I just can't do it anymore. It's not fair to you, you shouldn't have to hold back because of my feelings, and it just tears me up too much, I don't know if I can do it anymore. I'm sorry." the last part came out choked and Weiss cursed herself for being unable to hold back her emotion.

Ruby just smiled at her, a warm genuine smile and chuckled, one of those low, seemingly all-knowing chuckles and said "Oh, Weiss...You're kidding right? I haven't been with anyone else since the first night we met." Weiss stared at her, dumbfounded. Ruby continued "Your delicious skin, the soft moans you let out whenever I touch and kiss you, your pale, flawless skin that makes you so beautiful, your sensitivity that makes you writhe and gasp when I go down on you, it's all perfect, I don't need to look for anything better. Even more than that, your nervous, gentle touch that's so teasing and delicate feels so much better than all the brutes that want everything to be rough and fast. You're the only one that makes me lose control and come undone so fast. Every part of being with you is better than I could ever ask for, why would I look for anyone else, especially since most people don't want to be with a faunus, or only want to live out their sick fantasies and don't care for me or my pleasure." She paused and Weiss was still trying to take it all in. "But this is about more than sex isn't it?"

Weiss looked at her with pain filled eyes and looked down, nodding.

"I care about you too y'know. I want you to be comfortable and enjoy it when we spend these nights together, I want you to know how good you make me feel. If you want more than just this, I was already okay with that, I just didn't allow myself to become attached because I didn't know what you wanted. You're better than anything I could have asked for, and if you want me to be yours I am, and I promise that. Okay?"

Weiss pressed Ruby's body tightly to hers and kissed her, in the soft, loving way she had wanted to for so long now. "I love you Ruby..." Ruby just smiled and nipped at Weiss neck again.

"Now relax alright? Let me apologize for worrying you like that."

Weiss was about to tell her she didn't need to apologize, that she had already made it up to her 1000 times over, but the second she felt slim fingers rub gently between her legs, she lost any desire to stop whatever Ruby was doing. Weiss was lost in a pleasure filled haze for every event that followed, details only making themselves present occasionally in between the constant ecstasy of Ruby's touch. Her mouth on her neck and collar, biting and sucking gently. The feeling of Ruby's hands brushing over her breasts and stomach as she undressed her. Most of all the wet heaven that was Ruby's tongue between her legs, focusing on all her favorite spots and she couldn't help but moan Ruby's name over and over, with want and need, Ruby was hers now, she was the only one who ever get to enjoy this perfect moment. With a firm suck to Weiss' bud she wrapped her legs around Ruby's head and begged her to never stop as she peaked.

When Weiss could finally think straight again she felt familiar arms around her waist and she called Ruby's name lovingly. Ruby kissed her softly. "I'm yours now okay, and I promise I'll be here for you now, just promise me these nights won't stop, I never want to forget how much you turn me on and drive me wild."

"B-But you didn't get any-"

"Shh, all I need is to know that I won't lose you. You're so special to me."

Weiss finally relaxed her mind, Ruby having put all of her stress to rest and allowing sleep to find her easy between Ruby's arms.

 **A/N: I ended up making a tumblr under the name white-rose-trash to submit Nightmares to the whiterose week going on(which you should totally check out if you haven't) If you follow me there I'll post all my stories and give updates on when I'm gonna write stuff most likely as well as reblog cute whiterose art and such. The link will also be in my bio which I'll clean up here soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, the fluffy conclusion to this story, it was a shit ton of fun to write and I'm honestly sad to see it go...so don't expect it too, although I don't think Ill be able to write Ruby as dominant and aggressive now that they're dating, still expect a smutty chapter later if I get bored, this was too much fun and I hope you enjoy the fluff too.**

Weiss awoke to the wonderful feeling of strong arms around her and her face lit up. _she stayed._

Even the first night that they had slept together Ruby had left before Weiss woke up, the only thing left a piece of paper with her phone number and a winky face just to make Weiss blush. Waking up in Ruby's arms was the best feeling yet, total security that she wasn't going to leave, that last night wasn't some twisted dream. Weiss relaxed and enjoyed the warm feeling of Ruby's body pressed to her and soft breath tickling her neck. A small commotion interrupted her bliss and Ruby's lips pressed to hers.

"You stayed." Weiss said, still legitimately surprised.

"Of course I did, I told you I'm yours, and I figured that maybe...you'd want some cuddles in the morning, so I stayed."

"I always loved your cuddles and the way you held me"

"I know, why do you think I kept doing it?"

Weiss smiled shyly and whispered "You're too sweet." She pressed herself closer to Ruby and looked at her with a serious expression "You're sure you still want this?"

"Absolutely, all I want is you, it's been a long time since someone has really cared about me like you do." Ruby said, and added in a lower whisper "and been so good in bed."

Weiss buried her face in Ruby's shoulder to hide her blush and Ruby giggled.

Ruby's hands roamed Weiss body for the first time without any sort of desperation or lust, just slow gentle motions over her back and arms to show her that she cared and loved Weiss. She let out a pleased hum and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, closing her eyes in content. Eventually her hands became curious too, and started exploring Ruby's body the way she never could take the time to do before. Even the way Ruby's skin felt was perfect to Weiss and she loved that Ruby was enjoying it too, if her subtle smile was anything to go by.

Weiss' hands traveled upward to the spot she never dared to bother with before, Ruby's faunus ears, that had the function of being both incredibly cute and sexy. Her finger brushed lightly against the base of her ears and they twitched and Ruby flinched sligtly. Weiss immediately drew away and squeaked out "S-Sorry, should I not touch them?"

Ruby looked at her for a bit, thinking. "They're just really sensitive, so I keep them off limits to most people, but I trust you. Just be careful."

"Okay, I'll be gentle."

Gentle was an understatement and her fingers brushed light and slow over the fuzzy ears and Ruby moaned softly. Weiss changed to soft strokes over them and Ruby pressed her head into Weiss, squeezing her tight.

With a nervous realization, she asked "Does it feel good like...sexually?"

Ruby shook her head a little bit. "Not really, just imagine an amazing back rub, but even better, you're really good at this."

Weiss let out a quiet "Wow.." as Ruby melted in her arms, nuzzling into her neck and shoulders, humming in pleasure. She continued for a few minutes before realizing that Ruby had fallen back asleep under the relaxing feeling. Weiss laughed silently to herself before kissing Ruby on the forehead and whispering "I love you"

Even though Weiss was sure there would be bumps, twists and turns on the road that was their relationship, she couldn't imagine she'd ever stop loving the faunus girl that was asleep in her arms.

 **A/N: So I haven't said it yet, but I wanted to thank everyone for the incredible amount of favorites, follow, and reviews you guys have been giving me, I never really thought anyone would like my writing, and it really is what keeps me going most of the time. Special shout out to the few who have reviewed and favorited all my stories and offered feedback, you're the best. If you read a new chapter when it comes out, please leave a review, it's the only that lets me know people are still interested and I love hearing feedback in general.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally got around to writing this. Enjoy**

Ruby's head lay against Weiss' shoulder as they cuddled on Weiss' couch. Ruby hadn't officially moved in yet, but she spent more time there than she did at her own place, and neither of them minded much. Ruby decided that while cuddling was nice and all, she wanted a little more tonight. She knew it wouldn't take much to convince Weiss and Ruby eyed her neck, looking for a good place to draw a reaction from the white haired girl. She nibbled on it softly before sucking on the warm skin and running her tongue lightly over it. Weiss absolutely couldn't hold back the quiet moan that was silenced as quickly as possible. Ruby smirked, she had already won. She continued lightly teasing the skin on Weiss' neck before moving up to Weiss' ear, her lips brushing against her earlobe.

"What do you say we head to the club tonight, have some drinks and even more fun" Ruby finished with a warm kiss right under Weiss' ear that caused her to shudder. Ruby didn't even wait for the reply, grabbing Weiss by the hand and pulling her off the couch.

They settled comfortably on a booth on the second floor of the club before ordering their drinks. Ruby's hand rested lightly on top of Weiss' occasionally brushing over the back of it lovingly. Weiss just smiled, relaxing with Ruby was always such a wonderful feeling, even if tonight had less than honorable intentions. A few drinks in and Ruby was feeling a little frisky, spurred on by the alcohol. Her lips found their way back on Weiss' neck, brushing over the sensitive skin and breathing hotly onto it. Weiss was shuddering before Ruby had even made real contact and she let out a breathy moan when Ruby lay a hot kiss on the base of her neck. Ruby's free hand began brushing lightly over Weiss' thigh, her thumb teasing the soft, pale flesh, dipping deviously into the inside of her thigh. The waiter walked up to their booth to see Ruby's face pressed into Weiss' neck, and the latter girl's eyes closed in pleasure. He cleared his throat to get their attention and Weiss' eyes snapped open and she blushed deeply at her exposed position.

"Will their be any more drinks for you two?" He asked, unfazed by their current situation.

Ruby spoke up before Weiss could. "No thanks, that will be all from us for tonight"

"Very well" he said curtly before moving on to the next booth.

Weiss gave Ruby a pouting look due to her answer to the question and Ruby smirked.

"Nuh uh, no more alcohol for you, I guarantee you're gonna wanna feel everything I do to you tonight." Ruby finished with a wet kiss under Weiss' ear that caused her to shudder again and she cursed her sensitivity for making it so difficult to hold under Ruby's constant assaults.

"How about we head down to dance, I'm eager to get my hands all. Over. You." She spaced the last words out with trailing kisses down to the base of Weiss' neck. Weiss let out a soft whimper and let Ruby drag her down to the dance floor with her.

When they found a nice secluded spot, Ruby's arms wrapped around Weiss from behind, enveloping her much the same way she had when they met.

"Just like old times hmm" Ruby said, pressing her head against Weiss' shoulder.

"Mhmm" Weiss hummed her approval "Just touch me already"

Ruby let out a low chuckle "You don't have to say that twice." She trailed her hands slowly down to Weiss' hips, letting them rest there while she kissed and suckled on Weiss' neck, biting down softly on her collar. Weiss hummed and softly moaned her approval of every action, slight whimpers encouraging more of whatever felt the best. Ruby's hands resumed moving, pushing their way under Weiss' shirt to rub the soft, smooth skin of Weiss' stomach and making her whimper. Ruby stayed there for a while, pressing and rubbing, finding all sorts of interesting spots that made Weiss moan, or tense, or call her name with a soft breath. Eventually Ruby's hands left Weiss' stomach and dipped torturously slow down below her shorts.

Weiss' hips bucked her so softly as Ruby's fingers teased between her legs and over her panties, rubbing against the damp fabric. Weiss let a needy whine spill from her throat, stopping any teasing Ruby had planned dead in their tracks. It turns out Weiss had picked up a few tricks of her own. Now Ruby's hands dipped below Weiss' panties, stroking slowly across her whole womanhood. Weiss' knees wobbled and she struggled to hold herself up and focus on the delicious pleasure Ruby was giving her.

Ruby chuckled again. "Just relax, I'll hold ya"

Weiss' legs gave out, she was fully supported by Ruby's arms now, and she jerked as the pleasure coursed through her without restraint. Ruby's strokes gradually got shorter, focusing more and more on the top of Weiss' center, eventually just resorting to quick circles right over the bundle of nerves. Weiss couldn't stop herself from moaning, it felt so good, and Ruby wasn't exercising an ounce of restraint. Ruby tilted Weiss' head to the side and pressed her lips to Weiss' for a deep kiss, smothering her loud moans as she was about to climax right here, in front of all these people. Just as she could feel herself about to be pushed past the point of no return, Ruby slowed her fingers, guiding Weiss down before removing them and bringing them back to her waist.

Weiss gave her a disappointed look. "Ruby, I was almost there" she whined.

Ruby let out another soft chuckle "Sorry, but I don't want you spent when we haven't even left yet, lets split and I'll apologize appropriately."

The second they made it into Weiss' bedroom she was pushed against the wall, Ruby's hands and mouth already on her again. Ruby's hands gripped at the base of Weiss' shirt quickly pulling it off her head, brushing over her stomach and arms along the way. She let out a low growl, leaving rough nibbles on the newly exposed skin on Weiss' shoulder and collar. Weiss' arms wrapped around Ruby, pulling her closer, eager for more contact between their hot skin. Ruby's leg slowly pushed between Weiss' pressing against her center. Weiss groaned, rocking her hips against Ruby's knee, sweet relief finding her. Ruby's leg only shifted slightly, forcing Weiss to rock and grind on her knee, fast, quick breaths leaving her mouth. Ruby unclipped Weiss' bra, tossing it aside and bringing one hand up to knead against the soft mound of flesh.

" _Rubyyy_ " Weiss called out softly

"Yes love?" Ruby responded, chuckling quietly

" _More_ " Weiss answered lustfully

Ruby smiled, dipping her head down to tease Weiss' breast with her tongue, drawing light circles around the nipple and finishing with a soft flick at the peak.

Weiss moaned her name again, her voice filled with desire. The second she felt Ruby's mouth wrap around her peak, sucking softly, Weiss couldn't take it anymore. "Ruby, I need you, _please_."

With another low growl from Ruby, she guided Weiss over to the bed, pushing her onto it and laying on top of her. She unbuttoned Weiss' shorts and pushed them down her legs with panty accompaniment.

Her fingers brushed against moist lips, finding her entrance and plunging two fingers inside. Weiss let out a sweet moan of relief, encouraging more from her partner. Ruby pressed and rubbed tentatively, searching for Weiss' sweet spot. Weiss' hips bucked quickly and she let out a long low moan.

"There it is" Ruby whispered in Weiss' ear, kissing her neck while continuing to rub right on that spot. "Does it feel good when I rub there?" she asked, speeding up slightly to make it hard for Weiss to formulate a response.

"Y-yes, yes. J-Just keep going" she finally managed to get out shakily.

Ruby brought her thumb up to rest on Weiss' clit, brushing slowly against it with every thrust of her fingers. Weiss squealed. "Ruby, _Uhnnn_ , Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." She called her name, over and over. Ruby rewarded the calling of her name that she loved so much with firm circles of her thumb, causing Weiss to clench and her muscles to contract, she was so close, hanging right on the edge.

Ruby softly kissed her ear, and said with a hot breath. "I want to hear you when you come all over my hand."

Weiss lost it, thrashing as her orgasm rocked her. She continued panting Ruby's name slowing gradually as her high ended, and collapsed. Her legs jerked slightly as Ruby's fingers pulled out of her to embrace her. She softly kissed Weiss a few times, enjoying the feeling of her in her arms. Right as she was about to ask Weiss to repay the favor already, she was flipped around by the other girl. A pair of wet lips already on her neck. "I guess I better thank you for that, huh?"

"Yes, _please_." Ruby said, her voice already full of need and Weiss smiled. Confident, cocky Ruby was already so needy under her gentle touch, she loved it so much. Weiss' hands dove underneath Ruby's shirt, pressing and rubbing against her faintly defined abs, causing the faunus girl to groan. She lingered there for a while, greedily touching the muscle until a faint whine encouraged her to move on. Her hands moved upward so lightly, almost tickling Ruby's ribs and causing her to mewl when they brushed against the underside of her breast. She gently squeezed each breast, promising to come back to them later, and finished pushing Ruby's shirt off of her body. Weiss stared at the expanse of newly exposed skin, her eyes drinking in the sight she still loved so much. She unclasped Ruby's bra and tossed it carelessly aside, and drew a rare blush from Ruby as she stared at her chest without shame.

Weiss pressed back into Ruby, Weiss' lips brushing against her partners, giving soft light kisses as she fulfilled her promise of returning to her breasts, cupping them softly, her palms rubbing against the sensitive peaks. Ruby let out a sweet moan, Weiss' gentle touch never ceasing to please her. Weiss gently pinched each of Ruby's nipples and rolled them between her fingers softly, causing her to gasp.

Weiss smiled. "Good?" she asked

"So good, more please" came the strained response.

Weiss shook her head slightly "You need to be more patient"

"But Weiss" Ruby let out shakily in an attempt to get her to break "I want you so bad"

Weiss nipped at her neck softly "I want you too, but you need to learn to enjoy this more"

She dragged her fingers slowly down Ruby's body, unbuttoning her shorts and slowly pushing them down her legs, revealing her supple thighs. Her thumbs brushed over them lovingly, working their way to their goal. Ruby let out a whimper as Weiss' slim fingers did a teasing run up her lips, brushing over the fabric of her panties.

"Please Weiss, _Please_ " Ruby begged.

Weiss was a sucker for Ruby's begging, kissing her softly "Okay okay, you win"

She peeled off her panties and pressed a firm stroke to Ruby's aching flesh, drawing a wonderful moan of pleasure from the short haired girl. She put immediate focus on the top of Ruby's center, giving short, firm strokes over the bud of pleasure, Ruby calling her name approvingly. One hand trailed up to Ruby's head, ever so gently scratching at the base of her fuzzy ears. Ruby moaned loudly "Oh Weiss, k-keep doing that please." Ruby's whole body contracted at the wonderful sensation.

"I thought it didn't feel good in that way when I touched your ears" Weiss said, a little surprised

"It does when you're rubbing my-Oh God, just don't stop" Ruby's hips were rocking desperately, she was so close to release, sped up rapidly by the delicious contact with her ears. Weiss leaned up from her spot on Ruby's neck, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss, coiling her tongue with Ruby's, giving her the final nudge she needed. Weiss had the common sense to remove her hands from Ruby's sensitive ears as she came, her hips bucking and her voice turning Weiss' name into a chant. Weiss guided Ruby down from climax, resting on her chest as she waited for her to recover.

Warm arms wrapped around Weiss' waist, pulling her into a loving embrace, Ruby's head resting on her shoulder.

"Do my arms still feel good around you?" Ruby asked

"Perfect" Weiss responded, sleep finding her in the arms of the girl she loved.

 **A/N: If you leave a review I'll love you forever or something like that**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get out, I also wrote it kinda late so expect some fuck ups and some lazy bits that may or may not be edited out later.**

Weiss sat lazily on her couch, staring blankly at her TV as the sounds of a mediocre action movie blared through the speakers. She heard a light, almost hesitant knocking on the door, and grumbled softly to herself, pausing a minute before turning the TV off and walking to the door. She opened the door to find Ruby, slouched slightly. Her gaze met Weiss' for a moment before darting away again, staring at the wall.

"Hi Ruby!" Weiss said, unusually chipper. She gave her a quick hug, squeezing her. She missed her, she hadn't been able to see her the day before due to an unusual work schedule from Weiss, but even one day was enough for her to long for Ruby's affection.

"Hi Weiss" Ruby said quietly with a weak smile.

Weiss separated from Ruby a bit, her arms still on her shoulders. "So what brings you here? I wasn't expecting you."

"I- Uh. There's something I need to talk to you about." Ruby said, her voice less proud and confident than normal.

"Oh, of course, just sit down on the couch it's fine"

Ruby sat next to Weiss on the couch, Weiss' hand resting gently on Ruby's.

"Weiss I-. Ruby closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, her eyes meeting Weiss'. "Weiss I messed up, really bad. Last night, while you were busy, I went to club, and I had a little to much to drink, and I wasn't thinking straight and...and...I took this girl home and I slept with her." Ruby's ears were drooping, pressed flat to her head in shame. "I'm really sorry Weiss, I shouldn't have done that."

Weiss stared at her, giving a dumbfounded look as she slowly faced reality. "R-Ruby how could you. I trusted you Ruby, I thought I was the only one" A deep hurt showed in Weiss eyes as she awaited Ruby's response.

"You are the only one, I just, I really messed up. I'm really sorry Weiss."

"I don't know if I can trust you right now Ruby, I-I think you should leave, I need time. Sorry just doesn't help"

Ruby just drooped her head, sulking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. She made it to her car, and just barely, before she slammed her head against the steering wheel and started to sob. What if Weiss never forgave her, she didn't want to ruin this, she really did love Weiss, and she messed up, why couldn't Weiss see that. Her body continued to rack with sobs until she calmed enough to drive home, falling into a tired, miserable sleep.

Meanwhile Weiss sat with a blank expression, too hurt to accept reality. She couldn't believe that she put so much trust in Ruby and she shattered it like that. She had been assured so many times that Ruby wanted her and only her, but if that was the case, why did she end up with another woman, and how long would it be before she was replaced.

The next few days were spent miserable for both girls. Weiss filled her days with extra work and even more drinks, drowning out any sadness that tried to reach her, while Ruby was a complete wreck, staying home sick the first day, crying and sleeping fitfully in bed, unable to stop beating herself up over her mistake, over the possibility that she ruined her relationship with the woman she loved more than anyone else. The lack of contact between the two girls frustrated them both, their own interpretations of the other's feelings boiling in their heads, intensified by the tension caused by their separation. Weiss was mostly bitter, she felt betrayed, she was angry with Ruby for going against her word, she felt manipulated and used. She thought Ruby was just using her, that she was bored and ready to move on to someone else.

Ruby was sad and angry at herself for doing something so stupid. She loved Weiss dearly and was legitimately remorseful of her actions, she couldn't understand why Weiss didn't see the love she still held, and the sincerity of her apology. Ruby waited for Weiss to call her, text her, something, but after three days she couldn't take it anymore, they needed to figure this out. She bought Weiss a bottle of her favorite drink, knowing she would get more use out of it than the typical flowers or chocolates, not even knowing how badly it was needed at the moment, and knocked on the door to Weiss' apartment.

Weiss opened the door, and Ruby stared at her. She could see clear dark circles under Weiss' eyes, and a cold look on her face.

"Weiss can we talk? I brought you something, just to say sorry."

Weiss gave a quick glance to the bottle in Ruby's hands, before shooting Ruby a icy glare.

"Oh, so you think you can just buy my forgiveness now?"

The words hung in the air, stinging at Ruby's ears. She closed her eyes, hot tears stinging at the edge before yelling. "Why can't you just accept that I'm sorry, that I regret ever having walked into that damned club that night, that I spent the last 3 days bawling my eyes out because I couldn't believe how bad I messed up. Why don't you trust me?" Tears began rolling down Ruby's face, her emotions coming to the forefront. Weiss stared at her for a moment, and everything seemed to make sense, it finally clicked, and she grabbed Ruby's shirt, pulling her forward and smashing their lips together, the bottle falling forgotten on the floor. A torrent of emotions spilled forth in that kiss, all the pent up anger, frustration, sadness and desire burned on their lips. Ruby had plenty of questions, but they could wait they could wait until Weiss was done with whatever this odd form of forgiveness was. Her tongue tangled with Ruby's, pushing into her mouth and giving her no chance to fight back. They stumbled back awkwardly onto the couch, Weiss falling on top of Ruby, straddling her. Their mouths separated, and Ruby whimpered, she could worry about details later, right now she was just desperate for contact with Weiss, she missed their intimacy.

Weiss began to give rough bites on Ruby's neck, sinking her teeth in and causing Ruby to groan. She left a series of rough bites down to Ruby's collar, suckling on the soft skin.

" _Weiss_ " Ruby moaned, more out of relief than pleasure, happy to finally be receiving attention from the white haired girl. With a growl Weiss unbuttoned Ruby's jeans and slipped her hand beneath them, her fingers rubbing against hot, moist folds. A sultry moan left Ruby's throat, days of unrelieved tension sparking violently now. Weiss plunged two fingers inside of Ruby, quickly picking up the pace of her thrusts. Ruby cried out Weiss' name in pleasure, pulling her close, desperate for the feeling of Weiss' body pressed to hers. Weiss resumed her nibbles and bites on Ruby's neck as she curled her fingers upward, making Ruby's hips buck upward with every thrust.

"Promise you're mine" Weiss grunted in Ruby's ear

"I-I'm- _ah_ -I'm y-your's Weiss" Ruby let out, more of a moan than a statement.

"And promise me I'm the only one who does this to you."

"You're the only one Weiss, Y-You're so good"

"Then show me Ruby. Come for me."

" _Ah, Ahhhh, Weisss_ " Ruby moaned loudly as she came, Weiss' fingers working a steady rhythm, curling to press against her sweet spot, her thumb brushing against her nub.

Ruby's hips continued to jerk and she muttered Weiss' name over and over as her climax subsided.

Weiss turned them over on their side, letting Ruby catch her breath, and think things through.

Finally, Ruby returned to reality. "W-Weiss?" The simple stating of her name a question all in it's own, questioning if she was forgiven, why she had reacted in the manner she had.

"Shhh." She said softly, pressing her finger to Ruby's lips. "I think you owe me, for letting you have a turn first and for your little slip up." Ruby smiled, Weiss' acceptance of her obvious. She pulled off Weiss' shorts and panties before hoisting her up onto her lap, sitting upright. Weiss' legs wrapped around Ruby's waist as Ruby's fingers traveled downward, Weiss eager for her to begin. Her arms wrapped around Ruby's back and she kissed her deeply, relishing in a newfound gentle side to Ruby. Her fingers brushed against her center, a quiet pant leaving Weiss' lips. Ruby knew just where to press, to rub, just the right spots to focus that made Weiss mewl in pleasure. While she worked in-between Weiss' legs, she kept softly kissing her. She kissed on her lips, her cheek, the soft skin of her neck, over and over. She could hear Weiss' soft pants and moans right in her as she built to her peak, they were such soft, lovely sounds, telltale signs of how much she was enjoying this. Ruby could tell Weiss was getting close, her hips rocking more aggressively, the way Ruby's name left her lips softly on occasion, her pants becoming more shallow. Ruby leaned to Weiss' ear, nipping at the earlobe softly before whispering "I'm yours Weiss, I love you"

At those words Weiss lost it, letting out a low, long moan as she peaked. Ruby kept her body pressed close to Weiss' as she guided her down from bliss, finally settling on laying down next to her, curling up with Weiss in her arms.

They lay there for a few minutes, processing what happened and what needed to be said. Ruby was the first to speak up, finally able to vocalize how she truly felt. "I'm sorry Weiss, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never truly wanted to hurt you. I know that you don't have any reason to trust me right now, but I really do love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"It's okay Ruby, I forgive you. I was so hurt, I felt so betrayed, that I couldn't see that you were truly sorry for what happened. When I saw how torn up you were too, that you had true regret and not just guilt, I realized something. I realized that you never stopped loving me, not even for a moment. You just made a mistake." Weiss let out an almost nervous laugh "and that's okay. It's okay to make mistakes, it hurt, and I want you to promise that it will never happen again, because I can't stand the thought of losing you being so real ever again. I know that I'll make mistakes too, and if I was truly sorry, like I know you are, I would expect you to forgive me. Why would I treat you any different."

Ruby squeezed her tight, relieved that she was finally forgiven and understood. "I was so scared of losing you Weiss, I thought you would never forgive me, and I didn't want to lose you, no one's ever loved me quite like you do."

"and I thought you would just get bored of me, move on to someone else until you decided I wasn't needed anymore, and it hurt to have my trust in you betrayed like that, I'm sorry that I acted the way I did, I just couldn't think straight."

"It's okay Weiss. I missed you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Ruby, so just hold me and love me the way you always do, I never get tired of it."

Ruby smiled softly, kissing Weiss on her neck before squeezing her tight, a content sleep finding them for the first time all week.

 **A/N: Forgot to mention earlier that I have a discord, just let me know if you want it, we also have a server dedicated to fanfic if that's your thing too.**


End file.
